


All We Are, We Are

by SheynaLew



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheynaLew/pseuds/SheynaLew
Summary: When a peaceful planet Sam and Jack are on is attacked, the hope is that they’ll both be found alive and safe. But hope isn’t always enough, and a seemingly simple mission turns into a hunt for a Goa’uld they’ve not encountered before.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All plotted at this point but only written in draft form. Should be about 15 chapters as it’s plotted now but it may change.  
> Implied non-con quite a bit further into the story.
> 
> Not beta-ed so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Be gentle with me, it’s the first time I’ve written anything in over a year!

It always amazed Daniel, the way a beautiful, sprawling metropolis could be reduced to nothing but rubble. Either through acts of nature, or war, or simply the ravages of time. He’d made his reputation piecing together the jigsaw of ruined cities, pottery and bones to create an image of the societies of the past. Granted that reputation was now in tatters, but at least he could still use those skills off-world.

This time, however, the ruined city in question was not that long ago whole. It’s people greeting SG-1 as welcome visitors, come to trade and learn of their potential link to an ancient people who inhabited their planet long before the Goa’uld brought them here. The burned and twisted buildings still exuded heat from the recent attack, and, Daniel was sure, some of the bodies littering the streets could have been people he had seen only a day or two ago. The devastation of it all tore at his heart, but he would not let himself weep for them. Not yet. First, he told himself, he would find Sam and Jack. He’d find them alive. He would not find their bodies amongst the dead.

Beside him, Teal’c was calling out, “O’Neill! Major Carter!” Over and over, whilst Daniel tried to contact them over the radio. But Teal’c was met with silence, and Daniel with nothing but static. He fought off the oppressive fist of panic which was clenched around his lungs, making him struggle to breath. ‘They would be alive,’ he told himself. 

If whichever Goa’uld was responsible for the attack had found out that half of SG-1 was on the planet then there was a good chance that they had been taken alive and not simply wiped out with the rest of the population. He hoped. Even better, maybe they would still be on the planet, alive and hiding. Hopefully with some of the citizens that they had managed to save. Maybe the inn they had stayed in would still be standing and they’d be in there, tending to the wounded. He clung to that hope until the moment he turned the corner at the end of what was once a street and saw the inn, smoke billowing from it’s charred, collapsed roof.

Together, he and Teal’c ran towards the wreckage.

Daniel started to pull at a timber which blocked the space where the door had been, but wrenched his hands back as the still hot and blackened wood burned him. Teal’c tore off his jacket and wrapped it around his hands, yanking the beam out of the way. The bar area of the inn was largely undamaged. It seemed that the majority of destruction was in the upper floors, where the roof had collapsed inwards. There were a couple of small fires burning in the room, and smoke billowing from somewhere, but it was in a far better condition than Daniel had expected. 

Beside him, Teal’c armed his staff weapon and gestured to the staff blasts in the wall behind the bar. It was likely that a firefight had happened some time before they had even gated back to the planet, but Teal’c clearly thought the Jaffa could still be here. Daniel pulled out his zat. They moved as one towards the bar, Teal’c at one end, Daniel at the other, and swept behind it together. But there was no one there. Daniel had hoped that perhaps Sam or Jack would be hiding behind it. 

Daniel let Teal’c take the lead towards the back room. Only two days ago they had followed the innkeeper back there as she showed them to the bedrooms she had free. It was a large, open space, clearly used as some kind of occasion room. It was quite beautiful once. Large, dark, wooden beams had lined the ceiling and a colourful mural depicting some kind of festival filled one wall. Now, the mural was marked with more staff blasts and several of the beams had fallen, taking a portion of the ceiling with it. Daniel’s heart was beginning to sink. ‘But, no,’ he forced himself to think, ‘Sam and Jack could still be aboard some Goa’uld mothership. Somewhere.’

Teal’c picked his way over a beam and headed for the spiral stone stairs leading to the inn’s bedrooms. He’d taken only a few steps and disappeared around the first spiral when he called out.

‘Daniel Jackson!”

Daniel ran forward and onto the first step. As he did so he saw Teal’c lift a figure in SGC issue, green uniform. Daniel backed down the stairs again to let Teal’c past, Sam’s limp body in his arms.

‘Jack?’ He asked, his heart in his throat.

Teal’c simply shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All told from Jack’s POV. In an ideal world all updates to this story will be this quick, but I’m absolutely not making any promises that I can stick to a schedule.

_Sam is sitting cross-legged in front of her laptop, numbers streaming by so fast that he goes dizzy just peering over her shoulder. He has no idea how she’s following it all, let alone gleaning any kind of meaning from it. She shifts slightly and he knows she’s grinning. He backs off and goes back to the telescope they’d set up, just as she turns around._

_“Sir...” she’s reproachful, but still smiling._

_“Sorry, Carter... I was getting cramp in my...eye...from staring into nothing for the past hour.”_

_“It’s been fifteen minutes.” She’s still smiling._

_“Are you sure time isn’t running differently on this planet? It feels a lot longer than fifteen minutes.”_

_“I thought you liked star-gazing.” Her eyebrow goes up in an almost perfect impression of Teal’c, but the smile remains._

_He likes this easy banter they have on these kinds of missions. No worries about watching each other’s sixes, no guarding how they speak to each other for fear that anyone else may hear and over-analyse their meaning...Daniel, he thinks. Just relaxed, teasing, easy._

_“I love star-gazing. When I know the stars I’m looking at. Sitting here waiting for some stars I don’t recognise to start blinking, though... slightly less fun.”_

_“But peering over my shoulder is fun?”_

_‘That depends how close I am when I’m peering, Sam.’ He thinks, but doesn’t say. “It breaks up the monotony.” He tries for glib instead. “Are you even reading that stuff? It can’t possibly make any sense to you.”_

_She chuckles. “Numbers are my language, sir... it makes total sense.”_

_“Hmm. Well.” He turns away. He’s about to reach into his pack for a power bar when he hears it. He wasn’t listening for it, not on this planet, not somewhere peaceful, that the Goa’uld have seemingly abandoned decades, if not centuries, ago. But he hears it nonetheless. Staff blasts, and the sound of ships flying a couple of clicks away. In the direction of the town._

_They react simultaneously. Her laptop’s shut down and in her pack in seconds. Her weapon in her hand. He’s on his feet, Zat at the ready, signalling for her to remain quiet. Not that he needs to. She won’t make a sound, he knows._

_Silently, stealthily, they make their way back. The people there are kind, unassuming. They’ve put SG-1 up in an inn, fed them, indulged Daniel in his yammering about their civilisation and answered his never-ending questions about their history. They’d been abandoned by the Goa’uld when their Naquadah mines ran dry. There was no reason for the Goa’uld to be back here now. The stars Carter was observing wouldn’t be of interest to them. They’d found no signs of Ancient technology here. The only reason he could think for this attack was the presence of SG-1. Which made this their problem. People could be dead because of them. Jack picks up his pace, and Carter matches him, picking up on his sense of urgency._

_He wishes he has his P90 with him, but given the lack of threat on this planet and the fact that they had a heavy telescope to carry out here they’d stuck with Zats and left their firearms locked away in their rooms. He mentally kicks himself for letting his guard down._

_As they reach the edge of the town, they crouch behind the nearest building, scouting for enemy troops. Not to be disappointed, they spot three Jaffa heading towards them and pull back into the shadows. As the sounds of the metal boots get further away Jack signals for Carter to head out towards the inn. He’ll cover her._

_Several buildings are smoking, and they come across two bodies, blackened holes pouring smoke in the centres of their chests. His teeth clench in anger and grief for them, for their families._

_Two more patrols, six Jaffa in total, cross their path, but they stay out of sight. Much as he’d like to engage, clear the planet of them now before any more harm can be done, he knows they can’t. There’s two of them. And even if the nine Jaffa they’ve seen so far are the only ones there, and he very much doubts it, they’re still too heavily outnumbered. The need to get to their weapons, their IDCs, bring back re-enforcements._

_They make it to the inn, miraculously not drawing any attention. The innkeeper isn’t there. That doesn’t surprise him. It’s late. She told them, when they headed out earlier, that she’d be going to bed for the evening but would leave the door unlocked for them. His heart clenches at the thought that if anyone is injured inside, it would be their fault. Ok, the Jaffa could easily break in a locked door, but even a slight amount of resistance might buy people time. But there’s no sign of any Jaffa here. It’s peaceful and he really believes they’ll be able to get back to Earth and bring back more troops without any trouble._

_“Carter,” he whispers, “I’ll stand guard here. You run and grab the P90s, and your IDC.”_

_She nods to him, and as she runs into the back room to head for the stairs he turns back into the doorway, his Zat open and ready to fire._

_She’s gone no more than two minutes when his luck runs out. Another patrol of Jaffa head towards the inn. He moves silently towards the bar and ducks behind it. As they kick in the door he Zats the first one to enter, but his shot only puts the other two into attack positions. He throws himself to the floor as staff weapons blast over his head and hit the wall behind him. He’s crawling along to the other end of the bar, ready to fire at them from behind, when the clank of a metal ball hitting the ground next to him draws his attention. He turns and sees the Goa’uld stun grenade. “Oh fu...” bright white light engulfs him, and he loses consciousness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :-)


End file.
